pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaito
"The world will be silent......before the destruction of our god." ''-Gaito'' 「世界よ、沈黙せよ。我の神滅びの前に。」　''–ガイト'' Gaito is a character in PriPara, introduced in PriPara Records. He is the only surviving major general from the original invasion, and is now one of the vocals of Alstroemeria who uses his Gaarmageddon's Alstroemeria Airy ReCoord, Alstroemeriageddon. His vessel is Aroma Kurosu, whom he diffrided her illegally. Gaito's songs are pretty much Electronic Dance Musics (EDMs). He is created and used by Nintenchris5963. If you use him without permission, an admin will slap you with a warning ticket. Appearance While diffriding Aroma, Gaito has solid blue eyes and short dark hair while wearing a purple headband with bat wings. But in PriPara he increases in height and his hair becomes longer. His true appearance is currently unknown. The alstroemeria flower crest printed on Aroma's hand proves that Gaito diffrided Aroma. Personality He has a twisted personality, enjoying toying with other's emotions and seeing his victims fall into despair. He is very deceptive, tricking his foes to give them hope before destroying it with his own hands. Such as when he showed Laala Manaka an illusion of his vessel crying for help to give her a false sense of hope before revealing it was all fake. In PriPara, he is known as "The Devil", due to his personality for putting up any act for his own amusement. Relationships *'Laala Manaka' - A member of the PriPara Police. Gaito was ordered by Loolo who is diffriding Yoshi to destroy Laala as well as Dorothy and Mikan. Laala's coord is PriPara Police Go Go Coord. *'Mirei Minami'/'Saya' - A vocal and a member of Alstroemeria. In the second season of PriPara Records, Gaito teamed up with Saya as well as Shido and plans to revive Loolo and pick a suitable person as Loolo's vessel. *'Sophie Hojo' - A member of the PriPara Nurse. Gaito injured a lot of idols, and Sophie as well as Leona and Fuwari/Falulu were the ones who are curing them. Sophie's coord is PriPara Nurse Peace Coord. *'Shion Todo'/'Shido' - A vocal and a member of Alstroemeria. In the second season of PriPara Records, Gaito teamed up with Shido as well as Saya and plans to revive Loolo and pick a suitable person as Loolo's vessel. *'Dorothy West' - A member of the PriPara Police. Gaito was ordered by Loolo who is diffriding Yoshi to destroy Dorothy as well as Laala and Mikan. Dorothy's coord is PriPara Police Peace Coord. *'Falulu' - A new member of the PriPara Nurse. Gaito injured a lot of idols, and Falulu as well as Sophie and Leona were the ones who are curing them. Falulu's coord is PriPara Nurse Smile Coord. *'Aroma Kurosu' - A vocal and a member of Alstroemeria. In the second season of PriPara Records, Gaito was ordered by Loolo who is diffriding Yoshi to diffride Aroma. *'Mikan Shiratama' - A member of the PriPara Police. Gaito was ordered by Loolo who is diffriding Yoshi to destroy Mikan as well as Laala and Dorothy. Mikan's coord is PriPara Police Hotblooded Coord. *'Fuwari Midorikaze'/'Loolo Monoko' - A member of the PriPara Nurse. Gaito injured a lot of idols, and Fuwari as well as Sophie and Leona were the ones who are curing them. Fuwari's coord is PriPara Nurse Healing Coord. In the third/final season of PriPara Records, after Loolo's revival by Alstroemeria, Gaito picked Fuwari for Loolo to diffride and make her the vessel. Category:Alstroemeria Category:Diffrider Category:Different Rider User Category:Vocal Doll Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Idol